Madeleine I of Arendaal
' Madeleine I of Arendaal' ("The Unparralleled One" or "Madeleine the Beautiful") (1408 - 1444) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal between 1424 and 1444. She was the eldest child of King Niklaas III of Arendaal and Suionia and Anna of Franken. Her father had been the last ruler to be King of both Arendaal and Suionia simultaneously: after his death the Union of Bergen (1350 - 1424), the series of personal unions by which the Aren Kings had inherited the Suionian Crown since the time of Edvard II, broke apart. Powerful nobles in Suionia rebelled against Aren rule and crowned their own local King. Although Madeleine claimed the title of "Queen Regent of Suionia" throughout her lifetime, she was neither Crowned nor recognized as such outside of Arendaal. Although the loss of Suionia in 1424 was a great political blow, her reign was nonetheless a time of prosperity for Arendaal. She is particularly remembered for helping to foster Renaissance ideals, and for her legendary beauty. Said to be the "most beautiful" woman in the world, the only surviving image of Madeleine in a fresco in Kronstad Cathedral inspired the later Renaissance artist, Botticelli to paint his most famous works including the idealized portrait of the Queen (seen right). The celebrated beauty of each of her daughters, and the images of them painted during their lifetimes, which bear a striking resemblance to the Queen, attest to her epic beauty. She and her husband Prince Charles of Montelimar were likened to mortal incarnations of "Venus and Mars". Their two sons, Pieter I and Gustav IV would both rule as King of Arendaal. She was hailed in her lifetime as perhaps the most beautiful and accomplished princesses of the Renaissance. She had been carefully educated in line with the humanist beliefs that had taken hold at the Aren Court during the reign of her father, and she availed herself of her position as mistress of one of the most splendid courts of Europe to surround herself with learned men, poets and artists. She showed great political ability in the administration of her realm, though the era saw Arendaal lose control over Suionia. Queen Madeleine belonged to the best class of Renaissance women, and was one of the culture influences of the age; to a great extent, her patronage and good taste are responsible for the splendour of Villa d'Nord. The sprawling Renaissance palace built by her father was expanded and decorated under her careful supervision. Madeleine I charmed the Aren court with her joy in life, her laughter, and even her extravagance. She helped to make Emyn Arnen the most sought after centre of sumptuous festivals and balls, entertaining rulers, philosophers, poets, diplomats, and soldiers. Economically, her ministers maintained policies similar to those practiced under her predecessor Niklaas III - while these were not innovative, they were successful in maintaining the country's economic fortunes and in ensuring that they increased over time. As she bore 12 children, most of whom lived to adulthood, the Queen was routinely in confinement and unable to carry out some of her more onerous tasks. As such, her husband Charles of Montelimar, often acted as her unofficial co-ruler. Family, Marriage and Children Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal married Prince Charles of Montelimar, her second cousin once removed. Their children included: *Pieter I of Arendaal (1424 - 1477) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1444 *Gustav IV of Arendaal (1426 - 1480) - who became King when Pieter I abdicated *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b. 1429) - Consort of Emperor Victor II of Swabia *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b. 1430) - Consort of Emperor Heinrich V von Franken *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1432) - Consort of King Ludwig V of Eiffelland Other Royal Relations *Kristine of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt. Consort of Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire *Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (wife of Pieter I) *Harald III of Arendaal - grandson *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of Jean VI of Montelimar and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Niklaas III of Arendaal |3= Anna of Franken |4= Karl August of Saxony |5= Queen Blanche I of Arendaal |6= Duke Uwe V von Franken |7= Duchess of Franken |8= Holy Germanic Emperor Lothar II |9= Holy Germanic Empress |10= Crown Prince Lief of Arendaal |11= Martha of Anglyn |12= Duke Thomas IV von Franken |13= Duchess of Franken |14= x |15= x |16= Holy Germanic Emperor Emperor Lothar I |17= Holy Germanic Empress |18= x |19= x |20= King Edvard II of Arendaal |21= Louise of Montelimar |22= King Edmund III of Anglyn |23= Wilma of Northumbria |24= Duke Sebastian I of Franken* |25= Andrea von Babenberg |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures